Shinobi Bermata Biru
by SunsetRavens
Summary: Langsung simak aja gaes,ini cerita terinspirasi dari author kristoper,jadi jangan berharap terlalu banyak sama saya yang masih payah ini


Di desa, desa yang terbentang oleh hutan dan terletak di negara api yaitu desa konohagakure, desa yang dibangun oleh dua dewa shinobi yang telah melegenda namanya, yah mereka adalah Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara. Tinggalah seorang anak kecil berambut kuning dan memiliki ciri kumis kucing di ke dua pipi nya, dia anak dari almarhum Yondaime Hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina, dia terasingkan dari para penduduk desa karena sesuatu yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya,makhluk itu adalah kyuubi ,monster ekor sembilan yang memporak porandakan desa konaha 8 tahun yang lalu, inilah kisah kelam sang Shinobi bermata biru yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

Aku uzumaki naruto berumur 8 tahun, dan berstatus murid di akademi ninja, 1 tahun yang lalu aku adalah anak nakal yang selalu membuat onar entah di akademi atau di desa, itu semua kulakukan agar keberadaanku di akui , saat di akademi aku selalu mencari masalah dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan didesa membuat onar seperti mencoret patung hokage. Namun aku berpikir apa gunanya jika kulakukan semua itu ?, karena itu aku dari sekarang sedang mengejar ketertinggalanku untuk menjadi Shinobi, mulai dari membaca,taijutsu,kenjutsu, semua kupelajari agar menjadi kuat untuk bertahan di dunia yang busuk ini.

"Haaaah bosannya" aku menguap bosan saat berjalan menuju akademi, dan cuek oleh bisikan warga yang memanggilku monster.

Dikelas aku duduk paling pojok belakang, mungkin dulu aku sedang menghadapi sasuke murid terpandai di angkatanku, tapi itu dulu saat aku masih seorang anak yang bodoh. Sekarang aku hanya duduk tenang memperhatikan iruka-sensei mengajar pelajaran yang sudah kupaham betul karena aku sering membaca buku di perpustakaan, dan tanpa terasa waktu istirahatpun tiba.

"Yosh lebih baik ke atap menikmati cahaya mentari yang cerah ini sambil tiduran manja" naruto berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Jam pelajaran pun dimulai lagi dan tak terasa sudah waktunya pulang

"Ingat anak-anak jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas, dan besok wajib dikumpulkan" celoteh iruka-sensei pada para muridnya.

"Hei naruto cepat ambil yang disebelah kananmu" celoteh gadis kecil berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Yamanaka Ino.

"iya sabar dong ini lagi kuambil,hey kenapa kau ikut manjat bahaya tau!"

"udah deh jadi cowok jangan bawel,bisa gak si kamu tiru sasuke sedikit ,dia itu kalem,jarang bicara,tampan,pokonya idaman deh"

Karena banyak bicara dan tidak fokus ino pun jatuh dari pohon dan kakinya membentur bongkahan batu,tentu saja kaki ino langsung cidera, setomboy tomboynya ia masihlah gadis kecil dia pun menangis dalam diam menitikan air mata menahan rasa sakit,melihat kearah naruto dan berharap dapat bantuannya tetapi naruto malah melompat kedahan pohon lain menjauh darinya.

"tolong jangan pergi" suara serak ino berbicara tetapi naruto tetap menjauh.

Dulu naruto yang ia kenal adalah anak berisik dan pembuat onar,tetapi sejak 1 tahun yang lalu dia berubah 180° ,dia tahu naruto mendapat julukan "Monster" di kelas maupun didesa tetapi ino menghiraukan itu karena ia tak mau seperti orang lain yang menganggap anak seumurannya sekaligus teman sekelasnya "Monster". Tetapi setelah melihat naruto meninggalkannya saat ia membutuhkan ia mulai menganggap sifat naruto seperti "monster".

"dasar monster" ia berbicara dengan nada yang lirih karena masih menahan rasa sakit.

Luka dikakinya terasa dingin dan sedikit nyaman ,ino membuka matanya dan ia melihat sosok naruto sedang duduk sambil menempelkan sesuatu berwarna hijau ke luka nya.

"maaf lama aku ke pinggir sungai mencari daun obat dan air untuk memberaihkan lukamu agar tidak infeksi" dengan sedikit wajah kelelahan naruto membersihkan luka ino

"kau tidak meninggalkanku?"

"kau pikir aku ini jahat ya ? Meninggalkan teman yang sedang terluka"

"maaf" ino menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

"sudahlah,kau bisa diri atau jalan?"

"..."ino menundukan kepala nya.

"baiklah ini hari sudah mulai gelap jadi aku akan menggendongmu"

"maaf"

"sudahlah cepat atau keburu gelap hutannya"

Naruto pun menggendong ino di punggungnya dengan hati hati agar lukanya tidak terasa sakit, berjalan di jalan setapak di hutan dan melewati lebatnya pohon dalam kesunyian.

"naruto dimana keranjang buahmu" tanya ino.

"aku meninggalkannya,karena aku menggendong mu aku hanya bisa membawa 1 keranjang buah milikmu"

"maaf ini salahku" raut wajah bersalah meliputi wajah ino

"hahhaa tidak usah khawatir,aku kan memang sering dihukum iruka-sensei ,jadi sudah biasa" cengir naruto menjawab pertanyaan ino.

"kau sungguh baik hati naruto,tapi kenapa teman teman teman dikelas menjauhimu?"

"kau tau betul kan aku ini dijuluki apa di kelas bahkan di desa ?"terlihat naruto tersenyum lembut,berbeda dari cengiran yang biasa dia tunjukan,dan keheninganpun terjadi.

Ino merasa sedikit kantuk dan agar tidak terjatuh dari gendongan naruto ia mempererat pelukan di bahu naruto,mungkin rasa kantuk hanyalah sebuah alasan dan yang sebenernya adalah ino memang ingin memeluk naruto lebih erat, naruto merasa kalau ino terlalu erat memeluknya tapi dibiarkan karena naruto mengira agar ino tidak terjatuh jika ketiduran.

"Hei ino kita sudah sampai dirumahmu" suara lembut naruto membangunkan ino yang masih erat memeluk punggung naruto.

"aahhhh maaf aku ketiduran,terimakasih banyak naruto,ayo kau mampirlah dulu ke dalam dan makan malam bersama"

"maaf sepertinya lebih baik aku pulang saja,baiklah sampai jumpa di academy besok ino"naruto melambaikan tangannya dan pergi menjauh dari rumah ino.

"haaah hari yang melelahkan"

Sebenarnya sih tawaran ino untuk makan malam bersama lebih baik diterima karena keuanganku pun sudah menipis,namun kehangatan keluarga mungkin malah akan membuat ku merasa iri dan tidak nyaman jadi aku menolaknya,yah karena aku memang sudah hidup sebatang kara jadi pasti aneh rasanya.

"baiklah lebih baik kita caw ke warung ramen paman teuchi" teriak ceria naruto

Berlari lari kecil dan naruto pun sampai di warung ramen tujuannya,dan langsung saja dia memesan pesanan seperti biasa.

"paman yang jumbo seperti biasa ya"

"siap naruto,tunggu sebentar ok"

Mengetuk ngetukan sumpit nya sambil teriak,[lahap,santap,lahap,santap] ,mungkin karena seharian ini naruto belum makan mie ramen ia pun sedikit menjadi pecinta ramen garis keras.

"Ramen jumbo siap disantap" teriakan paman teuchi meramaikan garis keras yang sedang mengalami naruto.

"Kenyang kenyang, terimakasih paman, uangnya kutaruh dimeja ya"

"Terimakasih naruto, datang lagi ya"

Berjalan menuju ke apartemen ku yang dibelikan Hokage ke-3, aku merasa ada yang sedang mengikutiku, jalanan terasa lebih sepi,saat ingin kulewati salah satu gang dari ujung gang tersebut terasa sebuah hawa membunuh yang sepertinya memang sengaja di arahkan kepadaku, dan benar saja ada seorang shinobi yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding, lalu berkata.

"Hey monster akhirnya kita menemukan tempat yang sepi, sepi untuk MEMBUNUHMU!"


End file.
